


Making Pies and Waking Dead

by brigantii



Category: Pushing Daisies, Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Season 8, gratuitous fluff, pre-Season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigantii/pseuds/brigantii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get a call about 'the dead being raised' in a small town in Massachusetts, and investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so by the way, the long descriptive parts are best read in the same voice as the narrator in Pushing Daisies.

Dean was sleeping heavily in the Impala. Sam had agreed to drive about seven hours earlier, and Dean had reluctantly handed over the keys.

"Don't scratch her," he'd warned.

"Jesus, Dean, stop worrying. It's not like I've never driven before."

"Yeah, that's what you said in Salt Lake City."

"That was  _twelve years ago_ , Dean!" said Sam, fixing Dean with his most potent bitchface. _  
_

"Fine, fine."

 

There was some soft classic rock playing on the radio, and one of the windows was open. Dean, in his sleep, could smell the forests and lakes, and his dreams changed accordingly.

 

_"Dean."_

_Dean spins around, recognising the gravelly voice, and grins widely. "Cas! How you been, buddy?"_

_"Adequate. Nothing is happening in Heaven, nothing is happening on Earth. I almost feeel as though it's leading up to something."_

_Dean privately agrees. It's been all too quiet for his liking, and he hasn't had a case in weeks. Sam had spent the whole time in the Batcave, researching or something equally nerdy, but Dean had been a little more restless._

_The hunter looks over at his angel. Cas is facing Lake Waconda, staring at the waves and breathing deeply. Dean settles back against the car, reaching in the backseat for another beer. "Heads up," he warns, and tosses it to Cas, who snatches it nimbly out of the air, nods in thanks, and pops it open._

_They stay there for the next few hours, drinking beers in companionable silence, watching the waves, breathing in the salty air, calm and content._

_'_ Sometimes quite is good _', Dean thinks, and smiles a little._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT I MADE CHAPTER TWO A WHILE AGO ON THIS AND THEN MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND THE THINGY HAPPENED AND MY WORK GOT DELETED AND I WAS VERY DISCOURAGED  
> THIS IS NOT ADEQUATE EXCUSE BUT STILL I AM SORRY
> 
> Also I do liken Olive to Rita Skeeter for like three words but I love Olive don't worry she does not act like rita skeeter  
> its just, that was the first impression of her that i got
> 
> as my bro once said, there is no room for olive haters in this fandom

The backseat of his Impala is not as comfortable as it used to be. Dean wakes up snugged against the left door, half his body hanging over the seat, his right arm crammed uncomfortably underneath him.

"Dean!" Sam's peering over the front seat, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Guess what I found?"

Dean is about to reply with something witty like,  _I dunno, Sam, a rainbow up your ass?_ when he sees the sign.

 _Pie Hole_ , with a fake crust roof and an old diner sort of feel and Dean is out of the car before Sam has time to blink.

" _Dude_." Dean looks over to his brother. "Holy shit. This is awesome."

 

 

 "Hello, welcome to the Pie Hole! As in 'shut your', but in this case, 'open your', 'cause its real good." The hostess, presumeably, grins and winks at them conspiratorily. She's short, with bottle-blonde curly hair and a peppy grin. Dean has the sudden image of Rita Skeeter.

She leads them to a booth, and hands them each a menu. "I'll be right back," she tells them, before slipping into a seat three slots down from them. Dean is too engrossed in the choices to notice Sam bending toward the hostess. 

"Hey." Sam prods Dean with his menu and gestures over to the booth. "That guy looks kinda suspicious, don't you think? And him and his girlfriend have a surprising lack of physical contact. Don't you think?"

Sam is pointing over at the thin, twitchy man wearing an apron. Dean shrugs. "Dude, who cares? He's a litte jumpy, that's all." Sam rolls his eyes, but he shrugs the bad feeling off. 

"Whatever. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. If she comes back, tell her to get me blueberry pie."

"Yeah, yeah."

Dean goes back to browsing the pie selection, and Sam slips out, heading toward the hostess and the nervous baker.

 


End file.
